Embarrassment Equals Love?
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Max and Allison are watching a movie when something very odd happens. Read to find out! Very fluffy, I promise. Also slightly ooc, but I feel like it fits! Don't forget to review and follow me on IG for updates @ UnaverageWriterFreak.


They were cuddled together on his glove seat, a movie playing on Getflix from his computer. Max looked over to his girlfriend, her eyes were glued to the screen. He smirked, leaning over and slowly kissing her neck. She pushed him away though, smacking him in the shoulder. "Max! I'm trying to watch this!" She heard Max sigh and smirked, moving to straddle his lap. "But I think I can make an exception."

She kissed him softly, smiling as she felt his hands travel down her body, soon his hands were on her bum, grabbing and touching in all the right places. She moaned softly as she felt him reach his hands between her legs, but then he stopped, pulling his hand away, a shocked look on his face.

"Al-Allison...You're bleeding." He swallows, taking in a deep breath as he looks at his fingers, which had the slightest amount of blood in them.

Allison's eyes widen, her hand reaching behind her to feel her jeans. She closed her eyes as she brought her hand back, opening them with shock at the tint of red blood covering her fingers. She gasped, her stomach knotting up as she quickly got off of Max, covering her mouth with her clean hand. "Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh!" With that she ran upstairs, pushing past Phoebe who was walking out of the bathroom. She pulled the door open, rushing out and onto her bike. And then she was gone.

"Allison, wait!" Max shouted, the door slamming as he reaches it. As he goes to touch the door handle, he looks at his hand, making a disgusted face before rushing to the kitchen. He poured soap on his hands, furiously scrubbing them in the sink. He ignored Phoebe as she came in, an amused look on her face.

"This is a new one for you, Max." She snickered, watching as he dried his hands. "I've never seen you care this much about your hygiene."

"Shut it, Phoebe." He grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen counter. Phoebe sat down next to him, an eyebrow raised as she watched her brother cross his arms and stare away from her.

"What happened to Allison? She ran out of here pretty quick."

Max contemplated telling his sister. I mean, he did need help figuring out the situation, but on the other hand this was _Phoebe._ Well, at least it wasn't his Mom.

"We were downstairs watching a movie and then we started kissing and well, I was reaching down by her jeans" Phoebe let out a small ew and was met with Max's murderous glare. She quieted down as he continued. "And-And she was bleeding... _between her jeans._ "

Phoebe gasped, a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh my gosh! She must be so mortified! I can't believe she didn't realize her period came...,well I mean I can, because sometimes things like that happen, but still."

"Woah, woah, woah, _wait._ " Max said, interrupting his sister. "You mean to tell me that Allison got her _period_ and _that's_ why she was bleeding?"

"Well duh, Max! What did you think it was!?" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at her brother who had gotten up to wash his hands vigorously for the second time.

"Not period blood, that's for sure." He mumbled as he sat back down. "She must be so embarrassed, I mean, that's gotta be the worst." Max said softly.

"Maybe you should bring her something to make her feel better." Phoebe suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know exactly what I'll do."

* * *

Allison rushed into her house, ignoring her parent's confused stares as she ran up to her room. She quickly grabbed a pair of pajama pants and some other _things_ and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She sniffled as she changed, coming out to see her mom sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you and dad were having a movie night." She said glumly, sitting down on the edge of her bed, watching as her mom moved to sit next to her.

"We were," Debby said simply, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "But you looked upset and since you just came back from Max's, I decided I would take this one. What happened, sweetie?"

So as her lip quivered, she took in a deep breath, refusing to let herself cry. It was an accident after all. She told her mom the story, all of it, even some of the parts she wishes she could keep private from her parents. Especially because she knew her mom would tell her dad about their conversation later.

"I'm just so mortified." She whispered after she finished telling her mom. "I'm usually so on time and I don't even know how that happened, I mean-I just-" And then she burst into tears, Debby pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Allie-Wallie." Her mom said comfortingly, pulling back the bed covers for her. Allison got in, wiping her eyes furiously as her mom got up and shut off the lights. "Sleep tight, okay? It was an honest mistake." And then the door was closed.

She would just pretend it never happened, that's all. If she ignored it, maybe Max would ignore it too. With that thought on her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

Allison pulled herself out of bed the next day as a knock on the door woke her from her deep slumber. It was only 8 o' clock, who could be here so early?

She opened the front door, shocked to see Max standing there, an uneasy look on his face. "Can I come in?" He asked and before Allison could answer, he was pushing himself into her house. "Listen, about yesterday-" He was cut off, by Allison shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said simply. "Nothing odd happened yesterday."

"Allison, listen...I know you're on your" He looked around, lowering his voice. "period right now." She blushed and rubbed her arm. "So I brought you some stuff." Max said, holding out a black gift bag. As she looked inside she noticed some crappy romance movies, a heating pad, a variety of fruits and sweets, and a bag of food from SplatBurger.

Then she smiled and kissed him, letting him wrap her up in his embrace.

* * *

It was 10 a.m now as the two of them lay in her bed, her sitting in between Max's legs, the covers giving them warmth. She whimpers in pain, knowing that just the heating pad alone wouldn't help with cramps. Allison began to slowly rub her stomach, but stopped when she felt a hand reach down and do it for her. After a few moments she sighed in relief, leaning her head back on his chest. "It always feels better when someone else does it."

Max smiled and kissed the top of her head. Debby came in, looking around the room before her eyes land on the couple. "Is everything good here?" She asks, but her eyes are completely trained on Allison, who gives her a warm smile. Allison looks up to Max, her smile getting wider as she watches him smile down at her.

 _"Yeah, we're all good."_

* * *

 **Hello, Dolls! I know some of you might think this is OOC, but trust me, periods do things to you that you don't normally do.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I love hearing your feedback!**

 **Follow me on IG for upcoming story dates: " UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
